


Poetry of Clans

by Shayola



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), Clans, Gen, Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayola/pseuds/Shayola
Summary: From the World of Darkness role-play including a guess who games with the Clans and spiced with poetry and rhyme.





	1. Game of the Dwellers

Hiding and crawling in the shadow,  
The rot and decay filled your lung and nose.  
Seeing monsters around you, what are brothers.  
Flickering eyes, dark whispers, in the night.  
You hear you know everything.  
Beauty is not a strength for you but hiding is…  
More a natural talent for you.  
Mortals fear when you approach.  
Kin displeased by your presence, but they know…  
You are needed to them.  
The unlife is not kind to you, nor ever was to everyone.  
The Cleopatras mourning their beauty.  
Many praise the new abilities and more feel the joke of the karma.  
Now, who am I?


	2. Pawn of Chaos

Whispering sweet words, make them precious for yourselves.  
Giving them the pleasure to keep them close.  
Gift them the unbearably lust and hunger.  
Corrupt their heart, body and mind.  
Glimmering golden eyes to make them slaves to pleasure or fear.  
Your smile is fake, words are untrusted.  
Seems everyone does not wish to deal with you.  
Your heart is black, and even you don't need to close.  
Your bite worse than a wolf, poisonous like a spider.  
You waiting so long now, that your master return,  
The God of Chaos who will destroy the world.  
Make mankind sick, pathetic like a worm and make you his child of doom.  
Who am I?


	3. Shattered Mirror

Tick, tack  
You have seen them gone.  
Whispering in the dark one.  
No one knows, what you do.  
Tick, tack  
Here I come.  
They screaming like a mad dog.  
They know I am weird, but I can make them bleed.  
I am good, I am bad.  
I can be everyone else.  
I make you laugh, make you cry.  
Or make your maddening mind.  
I can hear your dark things.  
You can't hide, you can’t run because  
We will hear ‘ya.  
Who am I?


End file.
